Xhel
Xhel is a recurring character in the War of the Ancient Races series, appearing in both the first and second installment. His character bio for Wotar:V1 as follows: Name: Xhel Religion: Catholic Age: 26 Gender: Male. Items: Carries a cross, a couple of stakes, a pistol loaded with silver bullets.(think van helsing's gun.) and holy water. A whip like the ones used in Castlevania the game, and a holy sword supposedly blessed by Jesus. Xhels a little rough on the details. He also has a 'necklace'made of garlic. History: Xhel grew up in Spain, when he was 13 his parents had been turned into Vampires. They had tried to infect him but he got away with his life. After years he lived in an orphanage ran by the Catholic church he hunted down his parents. Knowing they weren't themselves he killed them and let them rest n peace, and that had happen when he was 15. Over the next 5 years he had grown in strength. Most vampires feared him. He had kept count of the vampires he had killed but eventually lost count. Xhel hadn't killed the vampire who turned his parents into one of them. He doesn't remember who it was, though he wished he did. There is always the chance that he had killed him or her. Things to know /attitude: He's the type of person that gloats about his strength when fighting enemies. He really doesn't feel much physical pain but that doesn't mean something can't hurt him. He is 6 feet tall, and 180 pounds. Pure muscle. He has a certain inhuman strength few others have. He can be kind to werewolves though. Or at least kinder then he is to vampires. Other then that he apparently works alone but doesn't mind help. Most importantly theres a certain something that makes he is very allergic to. Standing by it drains all the energy out of him, standing in a room next to the room its in makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His Character bio from Wotar:V2 as follows: (Side Note: I was really lazy with this so..) GENERAL Birth Name: Xhel(Shel) Race: Human Age: 27 Gender: Male Occupation: Vampire hunter Birthplace: Spain Current Location:Unknown bFamily Relations: None Weapon: Vampire slayer(Whip), Holy water, Stakes, Cross you name it. Other Items Owned: BACKGROUND Personality: Once a young boastful youth he is no longer. He does not gloat about his strength as much. He is now very depressed and with a very bad sense of humor. He hasn't smiled for years but he still smirks and grins. Detailed History:'''Xhel grew up in Spain, when he was 13 his parents had been turned into Vampires. They had tried to infect him but he got away with his life. After years he lived in an orphanage ran by the Catholic church he hunted down his parents. Knowing they weren't themselves he killed them and let them rest n peace, and that had happen when he was 15. Over the next 5 years he had grown in strength. Most vampires feared him. He had kept count of the vampires he had killed but eventually lost count. Xhel hadn't killed the vampire who turned his parents into one of them. He doesn't remember who it was, though he wished he did. There is always the chance that he had killed him or her. (Oldish) Xhel barely survived his last battles with the Vampires. He abanded Europe to its fate, few listened to him and were naive to the darkness. He crossed to the Americas were at the moment he had no fear and recovered from his wounds. The man never seemed to age which obviously brought up rumors of him being blessed, it reminded him of his past and the promises he had made. He had spoken with God and would remember his deal. '''Fears: Nothing. Strengths:'''Hmmm where to start? '''Weaknesses: A certain flower. Likes: Nothing. Dislikes: Vampires. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Look at Sig. Clothing: Look at sig. Build: Look at sig.. Marks/Scars: You know the drill. Role play Sample: Xhel fell to his knees as a vampire walked by him. The man groaned in pain as the vampire smirked. "Finally hunter I have you beat." Xhel grabbed his stomach as the female vampire placed a finger on his throat. "NO!" He yelled jumping up from the rubble. He dove for a pistol that lied not a dozen feet away from him. The vampire's eyes opened up wide as she attempted to escape. Xhel rolled onto his side and let out a sigh as he pulled the trigger. (Yeah its all crap.) Category:Characters